


[How to Train Your Giraffe;]

by eggsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsoo/pseuds/eggsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is just a village boy with an amazing green thumb and the strength of 100 men. Chanyeol is a demi-god, dragon shifter with a hoard of fluffy creatures and the coordination of a baby cow. Stranger relationships have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[How to Train Your Giraffe;]

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha! The summary is probably horrible in the fact that it actually doesn't summarize what this one shot is about. I'm funny that way. Anyway, thank you to my lovely darling S who holds my hand through all of my shit writing and encourages me to 'do the thing'. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so please forgive my typos. e ue
> 
> I do not own EXO or have any affiliation. I do, however, own a hoard of notebooks. ouo

Kyungsoo has been to Chanyeol’s home plenty of times. The little cottage sits nestled deep in a forest just west of his small village. The cottage is well managed and most certainly not something one would expect a dragon shifter to reside in. But then again that was just Chanyeol, always surprising in little ways like that.   
Inside the home, however, it is enchanted-- it has to be, Kyungsoo always believed internally, for the amount of space the cottage boasted within, no cottage of the same size could fit. It has a fairly decent sized kitchen with a thick, glass basin for washing dishes and just above that a window overlooking a very colorful meadow hidden just behind the house. Across from the basin is a large fireplace, adjacent to an oak table and matching chairs-- spacious enough to fit at least ten grown men.

Just off the kitchen lies a set of wooden spiral stairs leading up to a second floor with a modest bedroom and washroom, and down the hallway there is a door.

It is made of plain walnut wood with a brass knob and for the life of himself, Kyungsoo has never been able to figure out what could possibly be there. Certainly one could say ‘Well why does he not just enter the room? Silly boy!” Ah, but that is where it becomes difficult. Whenever he finds himself upstairs, whether it be to wash up before helping Chanyeol find his favorite cream tunic, the shifter would always interrupt him, pulling him away from the door. And other times, when Kyungsoo’s curiosity becomes too much, small frame gravitating towards the door, he’ll be pulled away by Chanyeol’s voice, or a hand on his arm.

Chanyeol does not outright say Kyungsoo is not allowed in that room at the end of the hall, but Kyungsoo cannot deem it coincidental that he whenever he is so close to entering that room, to finally satiating his curiosity, the dragon shifter is there, whirling him away to tend to the gardens outside or head into the village for food.

Today, however, is different because Chanyeol is going to a meeting of some sort. She was quite vague when she stopped by Kyungsoo’s home this morning to ask him to watch over her cottage for a few hours while she is away. 

(If you were to ask Kyungsoo, he would completely deny the thrum of excitement that made his heart hammer in his chest and the ground tremble beneath his feet.)

And here Kyungsoo finds himself, waving farewell to Chanyeol and rolling his eyes fondly when Chanyeol calls out a cheeky, “Do not miss me too much, my darling flower!” over her slim shoulder, eyes sparkling amber.

The boy watches in awe as the girl shifts into her dragon form, large leather like wings with love brown scales and a dark streak of burnt orange down her back just beneath her row of spikes. And Chanyeol looks ever so the formidable creature, and had Kyungsoo not known her and her silly laughter and lame jokes, perhaps he would be afraid of her.  
A few heavy and powerful drops of her wings and she’s slowly taking off high into the sky. Kyungsoo frets a little over the grey clouds rolling in from the mountains; rain will be coming soon.

He knows how much Chanyeol hates the rain and wonders if she will be alright.

The charge in the air from the approaching storm has Kyungsoo’s body tingling and he can feel the earth thrumming beneath his bare feet, toes curling in the lush grass. As he turns and walks into the cottage, lavender begins to grown in place of where he was standing.

* * *

Kyungsoo is just barely keeping himself from rushing up the steps and finally-- _finally_ figuring out what is behind that damn door. Instead, he busies himself with washing up the dishes in the basin, stealing glances out the window all the while.  
After Kyungsoo has washed, dried, and shelved the dishes, he goes back outside to take in the sheets Chanyeol had let on the clothes line earlier to dry, folding them and storing them away upstairs in the linen closet.

It’s when he’s shutting the door does he hear the rumble of thunder that seems to shake the cottage and presses his forehead to the the wall beside the closet.

_Okay, breathe, Soo._

He makes his way down the hall, fingers curling over the doorknob with caution as if it would burn his hand. Kyungsoo was excited and nervous all at once. What could possibly be behind that door? By all means when looking at this part of the cottage from the outside it is physically impossible for there to be anything beyond this door.  
On the outside where the door would lead to a room, there is nothing but air.

(Kyungsoo has thoroughly checked to be sure.)

And Kyungsoo is trying not to hype himself up, trying so hard. Because for all he knows, Chanyeol has set this up as some sort of elaborate prank, an idea that could have been instilled into him by his silly, mischievous friends the lightning god, Jongdae and the light bearer, Baekhyun.

He purses his lips and twists the knob, breath bated as he pushes the door open.

Finally, _finally_ \--

And maybe, somehow at some point, Kyungsoo expected….. _something_ more dramatic when he would finally enter this room, what with how long he’s been waiting to do so. What he was expecting, well, he was not for sure but a room with…. Cats, ferrets, blankets and sweaters of various types and colors was certainly not it.

Almost dazed by confusion, Kyungsoo quickly closes the door behind him after stepping into the room. The room itself is quaintly furnished with a wooden table and two chairs to match it, a day bed that sits beneath the large window-- a window that Kyungsoo was fairly certain should not be able to physically be there. 

There are a few cages, three by his count, of medium size holding two ferrets each, chasing each other through tubes that connect and wind through each cage. Four black cats are lazing in random spots throughout the room, blinking over at Kyungsoo with curious green eyes. One is perched on the table, tail curled over the edge, while one lounges on the daybed, arms stretched in front of them, eyes at half mast with sleepiness. The other two cats walk over to him slowly, tails raised part way behind them, and Kyungsoo does not fight the smile that tugs at his plush lips, kneeling down to hold his hand out. While one of them sniffs his hand, the other is already rubbing against his knee, tail quivering and curling high before their head is butting against his thigh. 

Warmth blooms in his chest, a low simmer of happiness. Cats have always taken a shine to him and he cannot deny the soft spot he has for them as well. All animals in general, really, but cats especially.

Chanyeol would always tease and say it was probably because cats were just liked Kyungsoo; a little standoffish and very much stingy with their affections, but when they decided to actually be affectionate, it was a wholly satisfying feeling to be on the receiving end.

The thought of Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo from that sliver of thought, the cats purring loud in the quiet room. With a sigh, the boy straightens up, suddenly feeling a hollow ache in his chest. The same ache he usually feels when Chanyeol goes away for a little while.

Kyungsoo pads over to the daybed and sinks down onto the mattress, surprised by just how soft it is. The wrought iron frame is cool as he leans a goose feather silk pillow against it, laying his head upon it. A brief flash of lightning makes Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter from the brightness. From this position, Kyungsoo has a perfect view of the storm darkened sky. The wind has picked up outside and the clouds seem to be gliding quick and effortlessly along the horizon.

A heaviness pulls at his eyelids and the last thing Kyungsoo recalls feeling is one of the cats letting out a soft mewl, tiny paws beginning to knead at the bed before they decide to curl up against the boy's stomach in a purring loaf.

***  
Kyungsoo awakens to the crash of thunder all around him, the wind howling and beating against the tiny cottage, and the gentle pull of fingers through his hair.

The familiar scent of smoke and cedar cloying and wrapping around him like a security blanket.

“Chanyeol?”

He blinks blearily and shifts, voice thick as his mind is still sleep muddled. 

When Kyungsoo’s vision focuses, he see’s Chanyeol spooning him from the front, gangly legs tangled within his smaller ones. And the big goof is smiling at him with such fondness that it makes Kyungsoo’s ears tinge pink. 

“What?” Kyungsoo pouts, managing to feel self conscious even as he tries to shake the last dregs of his impromptu nap that stubbornly cling. 

Chanyeol is in his male form now, and his smile only widens.  
Kyungsoo’s heart tugs at the sight of it.

“I was wondering when you were going to find this room, ‘soo.” 

The taller shifts closer then, nosing along Kyungsoo’s jaw, causing him to sigh at the warmth radiating off of the demi-god. He does not fight the tender smile that curls his lips, fingers catching on Chanyeol’s tunic and anchoring himself there.

“I already knew there was a room here, Chanyeol.” He does not hesitate to point out.

“Mm, perhaps,” the others voice is almost lost within the sudden rumble of thunder that makes the window tremble. “Or maybe I wanted you to believe as such.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes just as he feels a weight settle _on top_ of his side and a low purring from the cat who decided to settle there. 

After a few comfortable moments of silence, save for the skittering of ferrets in their cages and the rain drops pelting against the cottage, Kyungsoo breaks the silence, voice teasing as he tilts his head up some.

“So… you hoard things that are soft?”

The earth elemental feels intense amusement and fondness at the pretty blush that graces the dragon’s cheeks. Chanyeol scowls and proceeds to pinch Kyungsoo’s rear end.

“And so what if I do?” Smoke curls from Chanyeol’s nostrils when he huffs, the apples of his cheeks and his ears turning an even darker shade of pink. Kyungsoo pouts in return, pinching one of Chanyeol’s nipples through his tunic, causing the other to whine.

“Just for that,” The dragon growls playfully, snuffling at the elemental's neck and blowing warm air against soft skin. “I think I will be adding you to my collection. You’re incredibly soft and cute.” 

Laughter bubbles up from Kyungsoo as Chanyeol starts to tickle him, causing the cat to scramble away with an indignant meow at being disturbed. Kyungsoo squirms in his lover’s hold, managing to pull him into a _very_ distracting kiss.

Outside on the rain soaked grass below, daisies begin to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for reading!! uvu/ *sparkle hearts emoji*


End file.
